Up against the wall
by Dayah
Summary: ¿Imprimado? ¿Con ella? Jacob Black no puede creer su mala suerte. Pero eso no cambia los hechos...desea a Leah Clearwater y no puede hacer nada por evitarlo. Spoilers Eclipse. No sigue los hechos de Amanecer. Jacob/Leah


Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece

**Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece. Esta historia es solo para pasar el rato.**

**SPOILERS de Eclipse. ****Si no lo has leído y no quieres información, no sigas leyendo.**

CAPITULO UNO

"¿Y si no vuelve?"

Embry disparó la pregunta que todos tenían en mente con la vista fija en Sam. A pesar del evidente nerviosismo de su manada, el líder se mantuvo impasible aún cuando todas las cabezas se giraron para mirarlo con fijeza.

La palpable y ferviente admiración con que todos y cada uno de ellos lo observaban, hizo que Leah sintiera náuseas. Ofuscada, miró hacia otro lado deliberadamente. Su dolor no importaba en aquél grupo de machos. No obstante, el sentimiento siempre la acompañaba y no sentía ningún deseo de desecharlo.

Ver la compasión que asomaba al rostro de Sam cuando la veía era a la vez un alivio y una tortura. Por un lado, deseaba lastimarlo, deseaba que sintiera una mínima parte de su congoja, pero por el otro la enfurecía que se atreviera a sentir lástima por ella cuando él era el causante de todos sus males.

¿Y qué si se había convertido en una persona llena de rabia? ¿Y qué si ya no sentía deseos de sonreír ni una sola vez? Sam se lo había quitado todo, hubiese o no tenido la intención de hacerlo, y aún así era a esa misma persona a quien idolatraban.

El delicioso aroma a pan recién horneado inundó la estancia causando evidentes estragos en los estómagos de la manada. Aún así, mantuvieron la vista fija e inescrutable, esperando la tan ansiada respuesta.

"Jacob volverá. Hay que darle un poco de tiempo."

"Hace dos días que no se aparece."

Leah observó a su hermano y rodó los ojos con impaciencia.

"Jake está bien. Su único problema es que es demasiado cabeza dura como para aceptar que la chica Swan ya está fuera de su alcance. Cuando se le pase el sentimiento de derrota, regresará con el rabo entre las patas. Literalmente."

"Por Dios, Leah...Billy está muerto de preocupación" - acotó Seth con los dientes apretados.- "¿No puedes tener un poco de consideración?"

Leah se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la puerta:

"No me culpes por ser sincera. Lo que le ocurre a Jake es que tiene una fijación malsana y que no puede aceptar que un chupasangre le ganó de mano. Si fuera un poco más perceptivo se daría cuenta de que fue una batalla perdida desde el comienzo. Ella nunca lo quiso, y es así de simple."

La muchacha salió de la casa con paso digno, mientras su hermano suspiraba, contrariado.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Jacob entró a los límites de LaPush haciendo un último esfuerzo por mover las patas.

Había agotado con creces su reserva de energía; estaba sucio, algo lastimado por las ramas bajas y famélico. De todos modos, la idea de regresar y tener que resignarse a que todos lo miraran con pena, se le volvía insoportable.

Por supuesto, nadie lo mencionaría, pero estaría en sus mentes y el eco de los pensamientos de su manada llegarían a su cabeza de todas formas.

Sus ojos cansados observaron salir a Leah de la casa de Sam con su usual ceño fruncido. Seguramente estaría planeando alguna maldad. Al pensar en su dulce Bella y comprarla con esa joven de paso firme y mirada penetrante, sintió un escalofrío. Leah era todo menos dulce.

Jacob recordó la época en que ella era feliz. En ese entonces sonreía a menudo, y sus ojos verdes y enormes titilaban con diversión. No obstante, se había trasformado en una arpía fría y desalmada. Su problema. Allá ella si no podía aceptar que Sam amaba a su prima.

Sintió una punzada en el pecho al recordar que él tampoco podía aceptar que Bella amara a esa maldita sanguijuela Cullen. Debía quitársela de la cabeza y del corazón aunque le costara toda su fuerza de voluntad. Sintió un fogonazo de comprensión hacia lo que sentía Leah justo cuando ella llegaba al porche de su casa.

Ella se giró un momento y escudriñó la espesura de árboles. Maldito olfato lobuno- pensó Jake con enfado. No estaba de humor para soportar las ironías bien lanzadas de Leah. No obstante, su esbelta figura se perdió dentro de su casa sin que volviera a mirar hacia donde él se encontraba.

Quizás esa noche ella tampoco estaba para peleas.

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

Seth había llegado tarde, por lo que Leah había cenado sola.

Luego de la muerte de su padre, Sue Clearwater se había visto obligada a conseguirse un trabajo que los consiguiera mantener a flote.

Tiempo atrás, antes de su transformación, Leah había pensado en estudiar, pero ahora le era imposible alejarse de la reserva. No es que aquello le molestara, pero tener que ver a Sam con Emily cada minuto de cada día, hacía que el rencor corriera veloz por sus venas.

No obstante, conseguiría pronto un trabajo, tan pronto como pudiera convencer a su madre, que se negaba tajantemente a escuchar nada sobre el asunto.

Leah se sentó frente al tocador de su dormitorio y cepilló su larga y abundante cabellera oscura. Sus ojos le devolvieron su reflejo y la muchacha suspiró. Todo era demasiado complicado en su vida.

Tomó su chaqueta y se la puso despreocupadamente.

Al salir al exterior una suave brisa refrescó su rostro. La luna estaba alta en el cielo y todos en LaPush parecían haberse rendido al sueño. Pero ella estaba intranquila.

Metió las manos en los bolsillos y caminó con paso lento, sin saber muy bien hacia donde se dirigía. Sus pasos la llevaron hacia el mirador, una alta construcción de madera que servía para vigilar los terrenos de LaPush.

Trepó por la escalera con rapidez y ya solo le faltaban dos peldaños cuando:

"Vaya, ¿es que no puedes dejarme en paz?"

La voz de Jacob Black la sobresaltó tanto que se tambaleó hacia atrás y hubiera caído de no ser porque él, con su característica agilidad, la tomó con fuerza del antebrazo y la subió como si fuera menos pesada que una pluma.

"Pensé que te encantaría verme caer como un saco de patatas" - dijo ella mientras se alisaba la ropa.

"No te equivoques. Me encantaría. Simplemente fue un acto reflejo"- dijo Jacob con sorna.

Leah frunció el entrecejo y se sentó con los pies colgando, ignorándolo.

Jacob se sentó a su lado con un suspiro.

"Me iría ahora mismo, pero Billy está insoportable. En ese estado, hasta tú me pareces más agradable. Obviamente, si mantienes la boca cerrada."

"Vete al diablo, Jake. No estoy de humor."

El muchacho soltó una carcajada.

"¿Y cuándo lo estás?"

Ella entornó los ojos.

"Hueles a alcohol."

Jacob le mostró una botella llena hasta la mitad con una bebida ámbar.

"¿Quieres?"

"Pensé que tú eras el bueno..."

Leah aceptó la botella y bebió un sorbo.

"Es asqueroso."

"¿Demasiado fuerte para ti?"

La muchacha leyó el desafío en sus ojos, le quitó la botella de la mano y dio un sorbo más largo.

"¿Terminaste de llorar por Bella Swan?"

Los ojos de Jake se transformaron en una rendija.

"Ya mantuvimos esta discusión."

Leah sonrió.

"Eso es un no."

"¿Has dejado tú de llorar por Sam?"

Las mejillas de ella se enrojecieron.

"Un no también. Aunque déjame aclararte que después de tanto tiempo, empieza a resultar un poco patético."

"Tu adorable Bella se va a casar con un vampiro."

"Pues tu adorable Sam se va a casar con tu prima."

Ella alzó la mano con la intención de abofetearlo, pero Jake fue más rápido y le atrapó el antebrazo con fuerza antes de que ella llegara a tocarle la cara.

Se quedaron mirando con fijeza, furiosos los dos y con las respiraciones entrecortadas.

Leah notó entonces el aspecto peligroso que Jacob Black ofrecía. Con su piel cobriza, el pelo largo y desordenado y esa chaqueta de cuero que se empeñaba en llevar, parecía un forajido.

De pronto, ella se dio cuenta de la proximidad en la que se encontraban y quiso alejarse, pero él la mantuvo inmóvil, haciendo uso de su brutal fuerza.

Fue entonces cuando Leah notó que los ojos de Jake se había vuelto demasiado oscuros. Temió que se transformara allí mismo, sin embargo, no temblaba y parecía bastante sereno como para que su lado lobo surgiera.

Jacob observó con recelo que estaba ocurriendo algo que no podía controlar. De pronto, fue demasiado consciente de la proximidad de Leah, y con ojos ávidos recorrió con la mirada sus ojos verdes, su boca carnosa, su cabello largo que la brisa de la noche movía sin dar tregua.

"Suéltame. ¿Qué diablos te ocurre?"

"No tengo ni idea."

Y entonces Jacob Black estrelló su boca contra la de ella.

Fue un movimiento rápido que tomó a Leah por sorpresa. Se debatió con furia pero él le tomó la nuca con una mano, manteniéndola inmóvil, y adentró su lengua en su boca con furia.

Hacia demasiado tiempo que nadie la tocaba así. Casi con un gruñido, Leah hundió una de sus manos en su indomable cabello negro, y aún pensado que aquello era una locura, le devolvió el beso con un ansía que desconocía por completo.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Bueno, es corto por ser el primer capítulo. Dejen reviews diciéndome sus opiniones, se agradecen siempre.

Ah, y si alguien sabe la edad de Leah...¡me encantaría saberlo!

Saludos,

Dayah


End file.
